


Tie Up Your Hands #8 完结

by Lindyd



Category: 19days
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindyd/pseuds/Lindyd





	

一开始贺天说会让他爽的时候，莫关山没想过会是这么一个爽法。他第一次注意到贺天嘴里若隐若现的舌钉时，也没想过有朝一日这枚小东西会以这种淫荡的方式用到自己身上。

贺天给他口交，性器被包裹进一个湿润紧致的真空，怎么会那么舒服？在这种事情上，贺天向来是无师自通的。他小心地收起牙齿，抽空口腔中多余的空气，寥寥几次舔弄，就足够他掌握住诀窍。莫关山在全然陌生的快感中抖动着，半阖双眼，身体像漂浮在海面上一样晃动，迎接一波波拍打上来的暗潮。下身传来温暖绵长的快感，温柔地包裹住他，令他眼神失焦，空茫茫地盯着天花板一角，溢出来的声音也是犹如梦呓一般的鼻息。吞吐中贺天舌苔上的小钢钉顺着阴茎的脉络刮过去，刮过冠状沟，再将阴茎整个吐出来，按摩铃口。这时的情热快意便以惊涛骇浪之势翻过来了，势如破竹，带着侵略性，贺天在这种时刻也是要掌控他的。掌控他的身体、他的快感、他喘息的节奏，要击碎他、吞没他，再带他下沉到更深的地方去。

莫关山的一只手攥着身下的床单，另一只插进贺天的发丝之间。贺天一次一次将他推向悬崖边，高潮来临前濒临射精的快感可以持续很久。这长久的等待令莫关山凶相渐露，甚至在无意识中主动挺胯将自己往湿热的口腔里捅得更深更狠。这一点程度的放肆是贺天可以忍受的。他说过了要补偿他嘛。少年人被情欲擒获的样子美妙得过分。莫关山失去神  
智、身体在贺天的服务下起起伏伏的曲线比静夜里洒满星子的海波更加迷人。贺天被这种纯粹的美撼动，不断放松喉咙的肌肉，纵容着莫关山小幅度抬腰摆动的动作。

高潮的那一刻仿佛过了很久，也好像只是下一秒钟。贺天察觉到口中性器胀大，血脉突突跳动。他忍着干呕，将它含得更快更深，舌钉一次一次刮过冠状沟，喉咙自主进行吞咽，把铃口溢出的液体吃下去。莫关山的腿根抽动着，拉直脖颈，喉结上下滚动，汗水溢了出来。空气中浮起浓稠的信息素的香气。他没有来得及从贺天口中退出来，便直接在喉咙深处射了。

贺天咽下精液，细致地继续安抚口中的阴茎，延长莫关山高潮的快感。莫关山在情欲的尽头感到大脑空茫一片，磅礴巨浪消失了，海水恢复平静，温暖的浪潮席卷着他，稀疏的星子和月亮向海面投射一层淡淡的、柔和的白光。

“你爽完了，”贺天的唇舌沿着阴茎吻过会阴，轻轻落到下面那个润泽柔软的入口，“现在轮到我了，嗯？”

他托起莫关山的腰臀，把人翻了个身，摆成跪趴的姿势。莫关山感到抗拒，轻微挣扎着：“说了老子不喜欢这个姿势……”

可是这回贺天却不再如他的意了。

“听话，等下要标记你。这个姿势你舒服点。”他把着莫关山的腰，坚定地打开身下的身体，撑开穴道内层层叠叠的褶皱，一寸一寸把阴茎送了进去。

“呜……”莫关山呜咽着，穴道一下一下痉挛紧缩，不由自主地配合着贺天的动作将硬挺的性器往身体深处吞。

“含得真紧……”贺天低声调笑，“这么期待我标记你？”

他将性器缓缓抽出来，只留前端在里面。穴口的一圈括约肌紧密地吸吮着龟头，情欲像火一样一路从小腹烧上来。太紧了，又紧又热……贺天皱着眉，狠狠地捅进去，莫关山在他手下，就像一把制作精巧的乐器，随着他的摆弄发出他最想听的声音。 

这回贺天是直冲着生殖腔去的，每一次阴茎都顶到他体内最深的地方，撞击着那一个从未对任何人打开过的小口。陌生而酸涩的快感冲击得莫关山头皮发麻，几乎令他发疯了。他呻吟着、尖叫着，眼泪不受控制地溢出来，腰身陷下去，肩胛骨在皮囊下起伏耸动，如同一对即将展开的翅膀。

贺天像是防止他逃走一样，一只手死死扼着他的胯骨，另一只向上游移，轻佻地玩弄半张的唇瓣，两只指头探进去缠他的舌。舌尖被人夹在指间逗弄，口腔无法闭合，积攒的津液很快顺着嘴角溢出来。莫关山无法挣开贺天的控制，恼怒地含着嘴里作乱的手指，在下一次贺天狠狠撞进来的时候，喉咙里发出一声哀鸣，牙齿擦过唇间的皮肉。

空气里顿时弥漫开一股极淡的血腥味，贺天吃痛地抽出被咬破的手指，深吸一口气，抬手扇了一掌胯下紧实的臀肉。

“真成小豹子了？”这甜腥味将属于alpha天性的暴虐点燃，他双眼猩红，如同惩罚一样抽送得更快更狠，丝毫不给莫关山任何缓冲的时间。

“啊——！别再打了……”莫关山眯着湿润的眼睛，低哑声音求饶。

他的皮肤太白了，平时稍微用力磕碰一下都会留下痕迹，更别说身体最柔嫩的地方被这样折磨。早些时候贺天用皮带抽打过的地方已经泛起淡粉的肿痕，原本几不可寻的痕迹被毫不留情的巴掌蓦地放大，臀部传来灼热的痛意，穴道收得更紧。

贺天收回手，一心一意地操弄莫关山。龟头捅进去的时候次次擦过敏感点，一直捅到最深处，撞击着那个逐渐软化的小口。他沉声问道：“操得你爽吗？”

“爽……”莫关山失神答道，恐怕自己都没意识到他在说什么。

“说完整！”贺天挺胯，又是一轮凶蛮抽送。生殖腔的入口已经被他操开了，龟头在从未到达过的深处被湿热的软肉包裹着吮吸。

“啊啊啊！不行了！你慢点……你操得我爽……你操得我爽！啊……太深了……别……”

贺天低声笑了：“深才操得你爽。听话……没事，放松，让我操进去。”

“呜……”莫关山的上半身因为无力已经彻底趴在了床上，只有腰胯被贺天提着，臀部高高翘起。

“喜不喜欢我干你？”贺天一边一次次撞击进他的生殖腔一边问道。

莫关山崩溃一般胡乱点头，快感来势汹汹，令他无法思考，只能机械地附和贺天的话。

“以后还躲不躲我了？”

“不躲了……不躲了……”他带着哭腔回答道。

“……喜欢我吗？”

莫关山怔住，回过头看贺天，眼里噙着朦朦胧胧的水汽。 

贺天叹气：“过来。”

他拉起莫关山的上身，揪着他的头发狠狠吻上去。

“你就乖乖待在我身边吧。”贺天低声说道，唇舌缠绵又煽情地亲吻莫关山的耳廓。

莫关山颤栗着，后背和贺天的胸膛紧紧相贴，于是渐渐的两具各自滚烫的皮肤分享温度，血脉也像是在同一个血管里流动。世界上再没有比此刻更亲密的瞬间了。他在这一刻登上极乐，精水一蓬一蓬顺着茎身流下来，后穴像抽搐一样紧紧绞住贺天的性器。

贺天粗喘着，忍住射精的欲望，再一次狠狠顶进去，同时张口咬住莫关山后颈的腺体。阴茎在莫关山体内迅速成结，像原始的兽类占有自己的雌兽时一般将他牢牢钉在胯下。穴道被扩张到极限的快感和痛感令莫关山惊恐极了，他瞪大眼睛本能地想推开贺天，可贺天一只手便将他压得死死的。

一股一股的精液喷射到高潮过后敏感到极致的生殖腔，肚子里升起一股奇异的饱胀感——发情期时进行成结标记的alpha，射精过程可以延续几乎半个小时。莫关山发出如同受伤的小动物一般的呜咽，太满了……他觉得自己的肚子都被贺天的精液灌得鼓起来了。可是漫长的标记过程就像是永无止境一样。他四肢挣扎着向前爬，企图挣脱开贺天的束缚，穴口却被贺天阴茎下胀起的结死死卡住。

“嘘……乖乖的，别动，你乖乖的，一会就好了。”贺天一边低声亲吻安抚莫关山，将他拖回身下，一边不容他抗拒地将更多精液射进他体内，将他彻彻底底地填满、占有、打上标记，从此以后只能是贺天一人的所有物。两个人的信息素终于彻彻底底地融合到一处，像两条河流交汇成一条，再也没有什么能将他们分开了。

 

他们就着相连的姿势抱在一起，贺天像爱抚家猫一样，一下一下顺着莫关山小幅度颤抖的后背，将错落的吻落到莫关山的耳后和颈窝。莫关山逐渐从高悬的欢愉中平静下来，疲倦终于后知后觉地涌上一连经历了三场情事的身体。他半梦半醒，蜷缩在贺天怀里，感受到体内持续的、白色的振动，内心竟然升起一种如同回到母胎内一般的平和与温暖。

贺天捋着莫关山汗湿的头发，噙着他红玉一样的耳垂低声问道：“小豹子……我把你驯服了么？”

莫关山从鼻腔里发出一声呢喃一样绵长的“嗯”，意识混沌，发梦般回过头，像是一个寻求亲吻的姿势。

贺天笑了，他收紧双臂，将唇送上去。

那一瞬间仿佛整个世界什么都没了，没有幸福、没有甜美，也没有痛苦挣扎，什么都没有，只剩一片静默的磁场、一片广袤的荒原，他们两个在无边无际的大地上亲吻彼此，是天地间唯一的幸存。

 

END

 

正文到这里就完结了！  
番外2等我两天再写，最近忙！


End file.
